A Gift for a Tin-Bin
by Tigereyes45
Summary: Shepard is suffering from a nightmare only to be woken up by Legion. As they walk together through the Normandy 2 they talk, and Shepard thinks of a way to pay him back. Can be seen as platonic or romantic.


Shepard was glad to be back up in the air after so long stuck on Earth. She just wishes it was under better conditions. Now she was being jetted off to the Normandy, watching slowly as everything crashes down around her. The Earth's blue sky, fills with a dark, black spot that wrecks red down everywhere. The reapers were here, and it was too late for everyone down below. Shepard looks down, sadly recalling the face of the child she had tried so hard to save. Now as she watches the ground fade away she sees a sea of faces. All glaring at her, their eyes crying blood, and their mouths open wide-screaming. They were always screaming. She wants it to stop. Why won't it all just stop?

"-pard co-"

They were shouting her name. Why won't they all just stop? She just wants them to stop.

"Shepard Commander. Wake up. Your heart rate has increased rapidly." That was, that wasn't them. That was someone else.

With a start Shepard launches herself up. Legion was there, besides her bed. Quickly the geth unit takes a step away as the commander awakes. It's head moves up and down examining her silently. Shepard blinks a few times as her eyes adjust to the dark room. The only sources of light coming from her fish tank and Legion's face. Well the only part you could really consider to be a face.

"Shepard Commander, you seemed to be in distressed. I heard a shout from the war room below. Were you under attack?"

"N-no." Raising her hand she motions for Legion to take another step back. She need to get some air to have some space even if the friendly geth unit was not taking any of the former away from her.

"It was just a bad dream legion. A nightmare." Shepard explains. "I'll be fine after I get a glass of water and walk around for a bit."

"Do nightmares happen often for organics or just Shepard Commander?"

"They happen to all organics, but I have been having quite a few lately. Have you found what you were looking for?" Shepard asks. Using the first opportunity to change the topic from her nightly fears.

"The Rannoch. No we have not yet. We are still looking." Legion reaffirms Shepard's thoughts as they take a step closer once more.

"Well thank you for waking me up, Legion. I'll let you get back to your mission." Shepard dismisses him off-handley as she stands. She could still feel beads of sweat falling down her spine. She decides that after her cool water a lukewarm shower would be best. Yes water, shower, maybe she would go find someone else who couldn't sleep to waste the night away with.

"Will Commander Shepard be alright alone?"

The question catches her off-guard. Sure Legion was not the first of her allies to question her health. To ask if she was alright, but it was odd hearing it come from his mouth. First turians and now geth. Somehow Shepard seems to always make the best of friends with old enemies.

"Yes." She answers simply. Out of habit she runs one of her hands through her hair. Moving her bangs back behind the rest of her red strands.

"This unit could provide some company until Shepard Commander feels at ease again."

The offer was a strange one. Definitely not one Rosanne Shepard ever imagined she would hear. In the very least not coming from a geth. Yet as she gazes back at the unit that had been a part of her crew for half a year now. A unit she and Edi had found a name for. The same one who had saved her life and stuck out all the hate it received from those on and off the Normandy. A geth that had a piece of N7 armor to repair itself with.

"Sure." Giving a shrug Shepard extends her hand out, allowing Legion to take the lead. Following the unit out of the room, she locks her cabin. Allowing it to lead her through her own ship.

"Shepard, you are up abnormally late. Is everything alright?" Edi's voice calls over the intercom just as she took a step towards the crew's kitchen. Legion looks up towards the source of the voice. The only other inorganic crew and they had only recently seen each other since Edi's new form was gain.

"Yeah. Just up for a late night snack with Legion as company. Want to join us Edi?"

"I would, but Jeff is currently sleeping so I must remain at the helm."

Shepard nods in understanding. Slowly still feeling the affects of the lethargy, Shepard makes herself a cup of water. A simple task that took her far longer than it should have. All the while Legion simply stands by, watching. They stand in silence as Shepard slowly drinks her water.

"Ah H2O the most essential part of a healthy diet." Shepard jokes wishing it was coffee, tea, or even ryncol instead.

"Humans can not live without water. Yet you are often in space with limited amounts."

"Yes." Shepard admits with as much of a chipper tone as she could manage at the moment.

"Do you not worry about a crash? What if you are stranded on a planet with no source of water?"

"Well if that were to happen we would see if there was any that survived the crash as we send a distress signal and wait for help."

"What if none comes, and you run out?" Legion inquires.

"Well since I've already died once I don't think a second time would hurt as much."

"You are still human, Shepard." She couldn't help but smile at that.

"Thank you Legion."

Silence returns to them as Shepard thinks back to everyone who had doubted her since her "rebirth". Critics in all forms have called her out for the smallest of things speaking about how that proves she is not herself, or she was a cerberus agent still under their control, some even spoke of how her actions prove she was no longer human. Yet the geth before her who only wanted to prove the geth's innocence believed her to be human. Even if Legion did not know many they did know her, joker, kaiden, and the rest of the human crew on the Normandy 2. So it held some meaning for her.

"Legion if you were asked what is something you wanted, what would you say?" Shepard asks more out of curiosity than anything else.

Legion remains still. For so long in fact that Shepard begins to wonder if they was frozen while coming to a consensus. She wonders if maybe she should take back her question or perhaps elaborate more. Yet she felt as if Legion understood the question perfectly well somehow.

"A gift? As you have given some of the crew before your shore leave?" Legion questions.

"In a way yes. A gift is something you give to someone else just to give it to them. It shows friendship."

Legion looks down at its makeshift repairs from months back. "So if it is taken it is not a gift, but if it is given it is." Legion states rather then asks. It's hand drifting over the red paint of Shepard's former armor.

A smile spreads over Shepard's face. At first she found it odd Legion had used her armor to repair it's wound, but after getting shot at so many times alongside Legion she began to find it endearing in a way. A compliment for even if Legion did not admit it, it did choose to use her armor and to search for her, not the consensus.

"No it can count. If you want I can give you a piece off of some of my older suits to fix a few more of the holes in you, if you like."

Legion looks over its body as if trying to spot the holes she spoke of.

"Come on Legion. I'll show you what I have in my room. You can pick what you want. It will be a gift from me before we return to your homeworld."

"Creator Tali would not appreciate you calling it that."

"Yeah well as for how I see it. You both come from it, it is both of yours. You did help me tonight after all. A gift for a gift." Shepard responds as she led the geth out of the kitchen.


End file.
